This invention relates to apparatus for loading manufactured articles on pallets for storage or shipment, and more specifically to such palletizing apparatus affording a choice from among several different loading modes suiting the various shapes, sizes, thicknesses, or like physical characteristics of the articles. The multiple mode palletizing apparatus according to the invention offers particular utility in conjunction with a transfer press system, although no unnecessary limitations thereto are intended.
The transfer press system is a streamlined machine capable of continuous fabrication of a variety of panel products such as those used for roofing, flooring, and doors. Thus the pressings come out of the machine in various shapes, sizes, thicknesses, etc. Difficulties have been encountered in loading such different classes of pressings on pallets. No matter how high the rate may be made at which the press system manufactures the panel products, its actual production is limited unless the various classes of products are palletized at a matching rate.